


Minuto a minuto

by WriterNonsense



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/pseuds/WriterNonsense
Summary: Isak a veces desearía que su vida fuera más sencilla, pero luego piensa en Even y sabe que cada minuto merece la pena.





	Minuto a minuto

**Author's Note:**

> Post 4x05, no se especifica el por qué de la pelea pero sí vemos las horas posteriores. Even habla de lo que sucedió en Bakka.

La sala de urgencias está abarrotada y lo único que consiguen de la enfermera que atiende el mostrador es un paquete de gel helado para que Isak se ponga en la cara. Porque, como es de esperar, una pelea que ni siquiera ha provocado huesos rotos no está muy arriba en la lista de prioridades, así que la enfermera anota sus datos, les da el gel, y señala la sala de espera con expresión de hastío.

\- Ahí hay asientos libres. - Madhi, Jonas y Magnus deciden quedarse de pie así que Isak y Even se sientan juntos, Isak con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, aunque cree que ya es un poco tarde para preocuparse por las manchas de sangre en la ropa, y Even sosteniendo con cuidado el paquete de gel sobre su nariz, acariciándole el pelo con la otra mano. 

\- Inclina la cabeza hacia delante. - La enfermera de recepción parece haberle cogido cariño porque le mira con más amabilidad que antes, así que Isak da por perdida la camiseta y le hace caso. 

Isak cierra los ojos, suspirando. No es así como esperaba acabar la noche. Piensa en la expresión de Even, preocupado y ausente a la vez, y tiene que controlarse para no echarse a llorar. Desearía estar en urgencias por otra cosa absurda, como cuando intentaba usar el skate como Jonas y acababa en el suelo porque vamos a admitirlo, Isak no tiene equilibrio alguno. O por haberse peleado jugando al baloncesto. O por haberse caído haciendo el tonto con sus amigos. 

Por cualquier cosa absurda y sin sentido que deben hacer los adolescentes de su edad que no tienen que preocuparse por a quién besan en público, o por estar enamorados de un chico con una mente distinta a las demás, o por...

Suspira. No va a llegar a ninguna parte pensando así. Sobretodo porque en el fondo sabe que no cambiaría esto por nada del mundo. El calor del cuerpo de Even junto al suyo, sus dedos enredados en su pelo, su aliento en la piel, el resto de sus amigos rodeandolos como si tuvieran que seguir defendiéndoles como han hecho en la pelea. 

\- Isak Valtersen. 

La doctora mira a su alrededor e Isak se levanta junto a Even, pero cuando los cinco avanzan hacia ella frunce el ceño, mirando a Isak. 

\- No podéis entrar todos. ¿No ha venido ningún adulto con vosotros? - Even le pasa el brazo por los hombros, decidido. 

\- Yo tengo diecinueve, vivimos juntos. 

La doctora asiente, sin duda decide que con la sala llena no tiene tiempo de pelearse con ellos, así que les hace seguirla a la consulta, donde, tras examinar con cuidado la cara de Isak, les da las buenas noticias.

\- Has tenido suerte, no hay nada roto y el tabique no está desviado. Ponte hielo para que no se inflame demasiado y te doy una receta de ibuprofeno. Volved si te sube la fiebre o tienes problemas para respirar. Procura no volver a meterte en líos. 

No se molesta en discutir con ella, empieza a notar cómo la adrenalina que le mantenía alerta se desvanece, y cada vez le quedan menos fuerzas. Even casi tiene que sostener todo su peso de camino a casa. 

 

Even le desviste con cuidado y le ayuda a ponerse ropa cómoda antes de meterlo en la cama, Isak está ya más dormido que despierto así que acepta el ibuprofeno y el vaso de agua antes de tirar de Even para que se acueste a su lado. 

Sin embargo Even le da un beso en la frente y se sienta en el alféizar de la ventana. Isak no sabe qué decirle, y pronto el sueño puede con él. 

 

Por la mañana la cabeza le duele como si hubiera estado de fiesta en vez de peleándose con unos capullos, así que agradece que Even le haya dejado la medicación en la mesita, pero no tanto que no haya ni rastro de él. 

Coge su móvil, respondiendo los mensajes de los chicos asegurándoles que sobrevivirá y que _no, Magnus, no hubo polvo de la victoria_ , y luego decide escribirle a Even porque aún no se siente con fuerzas para abandonar la cama. 

 _¿Dónde estás? Pensaba que mis grandes dotes para la pelea me habrían hecho ganar puntos como novio y estarías aquí para darme mi premio._  

Aparecen los puntos suspensivos, Even está escribiendo. Sólo que desaparecen. Vuelven a aparecer, y a desaparecer, y el frío envuelve a Isak. 

_Even, háblame._

Nada. Si le ha vuelto a abandonar va a matarlo. Aunque sea la prueba viviente de que se le da fatal pelear. 

_Me estás asustando. ¿Estás bien?_

Por fin, Even responde, aunque sea algo que jamás querría oír de la boca de su novio. 

_Necesitaba pensar. Tenemos que hablar, volveré en un rato. Lo siento. No quería hacerte daño._

Isak marca su número, pero Even no se lo coge. Y por fin, entre los nervios de anoche y lo que puede estar pensando Even, Isak se da por vencido y se echa a llorar. 

 

Even desearía poder echarle la culpa de su estado de ánimo a su enfermedad. Fingir que toda la pena que siente ahora mismo es porque está a punto de entrar en uno de sus brotes depresivos, pero a estas alturas sabe distinguir cuándo todo su mundo se derrumba sin sentido alguno porque las medicinas no consiguen equilibrarlo del todo, y cuándo se siente así porque ha sido un egoísta.

Supo desde que vio a Isak que lo quería para él, sin pensar en nada ni nadie más. Hirió a Sonja porque no fue capaz de ser sincero desde el principio y con Isak le ha pasado otra vez lo mismo. No quiso contarle la verdad creyendo que nunca haría falta, que a pesar de que la amiga de Isak es la hermana de uno de los que fueron sus mejores amigos sus dos mundos nunca se cruzarían. 

Y ahora ha pasado e Isak ha salido herido y cuando sepa toda la verdad le odiará por mentirle y verá de nuevo esa mirada de asco y de odio que ya vio hace meses intentando ser él mismo. Pero nunca es suficiente, y debería saber que las mejores historias de amor nunca tienen finales felices. 

 

Resiste el impulso de llamar a Jonas porque sabe que volvería a echarse a llorar y su amigo se cabrearía con Even por dejarle solo, así que como no es capaz de quedarse quieto se pasa la mañana limpiando y pensando en qué diría Eskild si le viera ahora. Seguro que querría tragarse sus palabras de cuando vivían juntos y no dejaba de meterse con Isak por ser un vago. 

O quizás le abrazaría y le obligaría a hablar de sus sentimientos y del miedo que tiene de perder a Even. Así que quizás no es tan buena idea llamarlo para presumir de ser un amo de casa excepcional. 

Una eternidad más tarde, o quizás sólo hayan sido un par de horas que se le han hecho eternas, oye la puerta de entrada y a Even quitándose los zapatos. Le ve entrar, con la mirada en el suelo y las manos en puños, y corre a abrazarle, aunque Even no le devuelve el abrazo sino que le coge por los hombros para apartarlo. 

\- Isak... - Carraspea, guiándole al sofá. Isak acepta sentarse y Even le imita, pero aún sin mirarle a la cara. - Tengo que contarte algo. Sé que debería habértelo contado antes, pero quería tener más tiempo contigo. 

Isak traga saliva, pestañeando para no empezar a llorar otra vez, y coge de las manos a Even, que habla en susurros, mirando sus dedos entrelazados. 

Le cuenta cómo una vez tuvo un grupo de amigos parecidos a los de Isak. 

Sólo que no tanto, porque cuando la medicación y su cabeza volvieron a fallar otra vez, la reacción fue mucho peor de lo que se podría haber esperado. 

\- No le quería, sólo... sólo pensé que quizás sí, que podría intentarlo y él me correspondería, nunca había besado a un chico pero sabía que me gustaban. Que Sonja no iba a ser mi futuro, que quizás...

Isak cierra los ojos con fuerza, obligándose a seguir escuchando, a no salir corriendo en busca de Mikael y partirle la cara como debería haber hecho anoche cuando se dió cuenta que eran los que habían hecho palidecer a Even mientras cantaba, cuando se encaró a ellos sin saber qué había pasado pero sí que le habían hecho daño de alguna manera.

Y qué manera. 

Porque Even sigue hablando, del Corán y de su manía, de cómo un brote acabó con todas sus redes sociales y su curso en Bakka y con sus amistades. De cómo...

De cómo casi no llega a la vida de Isak. 

En ese momento, explicando cómo se llegó a odiar tanto a sí mismo que quiso desaparecer, Isak no puede más y le abraza con la misma fuerza que aquella noche de navidad. Murmurandole lo mismo al oído, una y otra vez. 

\- No estás solo. No estás solo y nunca vas a estarlo, ¿me oyes? Nunca. 

Even intenta separarse, negando con la cabeza, pero Isak empieza a besarle con suavidad en las mejillas, en el cuello, en los labios. Le sostiene el rostro con las manos y le obliga a mirarle a los ojos. 

\- No fue culpa tuya. Ni lo de anoche. No has hecho nada malo. Bueno, menos largarte de casa en plena noche dejándome desvalido en la cama. Eso es de muy mal novio. 

Y ahí está, una media sonrisa, que acaricia con su pulgar.

\- ¿Ves? Todo va a ir bien. 

Even se rompe, llorando en silencio, devolviéndole por fin el abrazo a Isak, agarrándose a él como si le fuera la vida en ello. Isak le acuna entre sus brazos hasta que deja de temblar. 

\- Deberías estar enfadado. Te he estado mintiendo. - Isak se encoge de hombros, limpiándole los restos de lágrimas a besos. 

\- Algún día te contaré todo el daño que hice cuando creía estar enamorado de Jonas. Quizás te des cuenta que sales con un crío inmaduro y seas tú el que me deje. 

\- Jamás. Todos cometemos errores. 

Isak sonríe y Even se da cuenta de que se lo ha puesto en bandeja, y ríe, con un peso menos sobre los hombros. 

\- Vale, me he oído. No te vas a ninguna parte. 

\- Exacto, y tú tampoco. Dilo. 

Even piensa en ese primer día de colegio, después de tanto dolor y tanta culpa, cuando vio al chico rubio de la gorra riéndose con sus amigos con una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos y pensó, no soy el único que está roto, y qué guapo es, quiero conocerlo, será mi futuro. 

Cuánta razón tenía.

\- No me voy a ninguna parte. Te lo prometo. 

Isak sabe que habrá más días duros, que no siempre podrá hacer algo para animar a Even y que se harán daño el uno al otro sin quererlo, pero en este minuto, sabe que podrán con todo. 

Minuto a minuto. 

Y en este minuto, se besan. 

 


End file.
